Promise
by fansadness
Summary: América recuerda una de las tantas promesas rotas que hizo con Inglaterra, pero esa... aun se podría cumplir


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mio, y si lo fuera habrían muchas escenas Usuk~

-**Inaterra! Cuando crezca, te casarías conmigo?** –le preguntó un pequeño niño de cabello rubio oscuro que estaba sentado a la mesa observando la espalda de su hermano mayor que lavaba los platos un poco mas lejos de donde se encontraba. El nombrado, que también era rubio pero de un tono mas claro, cerró la llave del agua volteándose a ver al pequeño que lo miraba con su imborrable sonrisa y brillantes ojos azules

-**América eres solo un niño, aun te queda una larga vida para conocer chicas, sabes?-** regresó a su labor de fregar platos sonriendo por las locas ideas que se le ocurrían a su querida e inquieta colonia

**-pero yo quiero casarme contigo! Promete que lo harás cuando sea mayor-**movió sus piernas en el aire ya que no alcanzaba el suelo esperando una respuesta y apoyando su cabeza en la cuadrada mesa que tenía el ingles en la cocina con cara de preocupación. Vio como dejaba el último plato limpio a un lado para luego sacudir sus manos salpicando un poco de agua, nuevamente se giró donde estaba el pequeño acercándose a paso lento y calmado

**-estas seguro de eso América?-**se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente de América secando sus manos con el delantal que traía puesto, su cara era de sorpresa, puesto que, no pensaba que los niños con tan poca edad pidieran cosas así, y menos a él, debe esa rana que le de seguro le esta metiendo cosas raras en la cabeza

**-por supuesto!** –exclamó emocionado golpeando la mesa con sus palmas-**Así inaterra y yo estaremos juntos para siempre!**- cerró los ojos regalándole una sonrisa llena de alegría e inocencia

-**entonces…-**pensó un poco-**yo creo que… está bien** –apoyó su rostro en la palma de la mano y sonrió levemente entrecerrando sus ojos

-**prométemelo!**-estiró su brazo en dirección a Inglaterra levantando su dedo meñique para cerrar la promesa con el último, quien enderezó su cuerpo extendiendo su mano en dirección a la del pequeño soltando una risa traviesa antes de juntar sus dedos

**-lo prometo …**

Estados Unidos se encontraba sentado en una banca que yacía afuera del edificio donde se llevaba a cabo una junta mundial, miraba serio las nubes que flotaban en ese extenso cielo recordando, aquella promesa que había hecho con el cejón europeo hace ya mucho tiempo. Dudaba que la recordara, con las cosas que pasaron, no se sorprendería que quisiera olvidarse de el y todo lo que vivieron juntos cuando era su pequeña colonia

**-ni modo, lo hecho… hecho esta** –acomodo sus gafas y estiro ambos brazos por el respaldo del asiento, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás encontrándose con unos grandes ojos verde que lo veían desde arriba

-**que crees que estas haciendo?** –preguntó molesto el recién llegado apoyando ambas manos en su cadera

**-creo que estoy descansando de la reunión** –sonrió como si estuviera diciendo lo mas obvio del mundo-**que haces tu?** –cuestionó viendo como el otro rodeaba el banco quedando frente al americano

**-vine a buscarte idiota, siendo tu, mas de seguro que llegarás tarde aun que estemos en tu casa y en frente del edificio**-alzó una de sus pobladas cejas y se cruzó de brazos, le parecía extraño que anduviera tranquilo y sin estar comiendo alguna porquería, lo normal sería que estuviera con la boca llena de comida, ambas manos con hamburguesas o alguna bebida y "hablando" sin parar con su molesta voz

**-oh… -**fue lo único que salió de los labios de América, que ahora apoyaba sus brazos en sus piernas observando a las múltiples personas que pasaba por detrás del británico de aquí para haya sin detenerse

"_prométemelo!"_

Otra vez ese recuerdo llegó a sus pensamientos. Por eso no le gustaban los sucesos del pasado, le daba muchas vueltas al asunto al punto de llegar a hacer molesto, se fijo nuevamente en Inglaterra que parecía mas enojado de cuando llegó

-"_me pregunto si… el lo recuerda__**" –**_pensó

-**oye… acaso te pasa algo?** –dejo quieto su pie que anteriormente se movía con impaciencia, suavizando un poco su expresión facial

No le respondió de inmediato, dejo que pasaran unos segundos para luego suspirar y levantar la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el otro país, le sonrió, pero no de la manera que siempre lo hacia, era una sonrisa nostálgica que pocas veces aparecía en su rostro

**-te acuerdas?** –soltó de repente

El mayor levanto ambas cejas ante su pregunta, acordarse de que se refería?

-**de la promesa que hicimos** –contesto como si le hubiera leído la mente, se estiro un poco antes de continuar -**Inaterra… Cuando crezca, te casarías conmigo? –**mencionó con voz seria

Se sobresalto por lo que dijo el oji-azul. si, si lo recordaba, por supuesto que lo hacia, esa promesa la hicieron cuando vivían juntos y extrañamente ese día estaba soleado en su casa, cuando lo normal era un día gris y lluvioso

Desvió su mirada hacia un lado con cara seria –**claro, fue una de las tantas que hicimos**

-**no la cumpliste, rompiste tu promesa Inglaterr**a –rió un poco, hace tanto tiempo que creció, y nunca se casaron, se separaron por un largo tiempo, y el antiguo hermano mayor que le demostraba dulzura y preocupación sin problemas, ahora era… un tanto frio e indiferente, pero no lo culpaba

**-tu me enseñaste que las promesas están hechas para romperlas****-**le dijo en un tono serio -_"Aun así yo… me entristece de que sea así"…- _pensó y luego su tono cambió a uno burlón**- no era que recordar cosas del pasado era de ancianos? **

Volvió a reír mientras se colocaba de pie sacudiéndose por inercia el pantalón caminando unos pasos hacia delante deteniéndose en un punto donde no estorbara a la gente que pasaba por ahí, sabía que el de ojos verdes seguía sus pasos con la mirada, y lo comprobó cuando giro su cabeza hacia atrás

-**hay excepciones y yo soy una de ellas! Hahaha~!** -hace una pose de héroe muy poco común-**yo siempre seré joven! –**gritó emocionado

El europeo dio un suspiro agotado, lo idiota no se puede quitar verdad? Queda claro con el payaso que esta haciendo poses ridículas en frente de el llamando la atención de todos, y por mas tonto que sea, siempre le saca una sonrisa, interna claro, que pensarían si le vieran sonreír por América y sus ridiculeces? Sacudió su cabeza apenado, no, nunca jamás lo verían sonreír por eso! Se burlarían de el eso es seguro!

-**Inglaterra** –llamó su atención, acercándosele dudosamente y captando un color carmín es sus mejillas y que no entiende porque es, pero aun así, se animó a continuar–**Inglaterra…** **cásate conmigo**

The end! la respuesta de cejotas, queda para su imaginación .w. ne?

hum... esto nació por un reclame de comida y me imaginé al tiro a Chibi América con England :3 y bueno no me gustó como redacte! :C tenía cero concentración, (trabajo + doujinshis= escribir como las weadadsadasd) así que… hice mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlo antes de que se me olvidara hehe~ x3


End file.
